1. Field of the Invention
The present invention describes glycoside materials particularly those which are liquid at high solids concentration.
2. Description of the Art Practices
Glycosides have long been known as materials which are useful in detergent compositions. For instance, Boettner, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,219,656 issued Nov. 23, 1965 suggests that glycosides may be utilized in detergent compositions. Further, Mansfield in U.S. Pat. No. 3,547,828 issued Dec. 15, 1970 suggests that mixtures of monoglycosides, alcohols, and polyglycosides are suitable as detergent compositions.
It has further been suggested in Llenado, U.S. Pat. No. 4,483,780 issued Nov. 20, 1984 that mixtures of glycosides and other surfactants may be employed. The Llenado patent generally describes the combination of nonionic surfactants and polyglycosides and includes a disclosure that branched glycosides may be utilized. Branched glycosides are also mentioned in U.S. Pat. No. 4,488,981 issued Dec. 18, 1984 to Urfer et al.
The present invention is directed to the discovery that glycosides which contain branching at the 2-position on the aglycone moiety (from the point of attachment to the saccharide) are extremely effective detergent materials and may be obtained at 100% active as a liquid. The present invention further describes glycosides which contain branching at points on the molecule at points further than the 2-position on the aglycone portion of the glycoside.
It has further been discovered in the present invention that the branched-chain glycosides of the present invention particularly those containing less than 12 carbon atoms are particularly easy to prepare at high purity. Such products obtained herein are therefore substantially free of lower glycosides which are typically used to prepare the glycosides of the present invention. Thus the products of this invention are more effective cleaning agents on a given weight basis.
To the extent that patents and literature articles are referred to herein, they are incorporated by reference. Temperatures herein are in degrees Celsius, and percentages and ratios are by weight, and pressures are in KPascals unless otherwise indicated.